Endless Possibilities
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Every idea, thought, or fleeting whim has the possibility to become so much more. This is a collection for such, all are but small ideas that may or may not blossom into full stories. Sinnpets, drabbles, and oneshots. Kagome centered crossover ideas, varying in rating and genre.
1. Fire Emblem

**Endless Possibilities**

**Whispering Kage**

**Summary: ****Every idea, thought, or fleeting whim has the possibility to become so much more. This is a collection for such, all are but small ideas that may or may not blossom into full stories. Sinnpets, drabbles, and oneshots. Kagome centered crossover ideas, varying in rating and genre.**

* * *

**Series: Fire Emblem/Inu Yasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Ike**

**Summary: Kagome knows the pain of war, knows it all to well. So when war breaks out in a neighboring kingdom she doesn't understand why her farther, the king, refuses to help them. She for one refuses to sit back a**nd watch as the trails of war lay waste to another kingdom, even if it means picking up arms and joining the fight herself.

* * *

Kagome hummed an ancient tune to occupy herself as she tended to her task, mending Ike's cape for what seemed like, and most likely was, the hundredth time. The melody ended on a happy note as she tied the last knot. She held the cape up to light to critic her work, it wasn't the best but it would have to do, beside she doubted the cape would last much longer. They never did last more than two weeks at a time.

He was brash and impulsive, not unlike a certain youth that she knew and loved. But unlike him he was starting to improve his technique. He no longer ran blindly into battle instead he was starting to realize the pros to studying your enemy and accessing the situation beforehand. He was starting to become more like another youth, well he was older then her but he was still relatively young, she knew and loved. Given time he would most likely be just as revered and feared on the battle field as him.

Sadly time was not on their side, it had been a year and a half since Crimea had been lost to Deain, which for a group of mercenaries trying to liberate said kingdom was a long time. Far to long for her tastes, she as an heir to an empire knew how crucial a year and a half could be to a kingdom let alone a stolen kingdom. Not to mention the toll it took on the sole survivor of the royal blood line.

She as she sole princess of her Kingdom, the Kingdom of the Moon, could not even begin to imagine losing not only her kingdom but her family, her Father Inu no Tashio or her elder brothers Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, all in one night. She shuttered at the thought, she had already lost her mother and younger brother Souta, she knew all to well the horrors of war.

Her kingdom was not always as peaceful as it was today. Oh she remembered all to the well horrible wars between the minor lords before her father stepped up to the plate and united the land under his iron will. She was not the only one to lose her mother to the horrible wars, her elder brothers lost their mothers as well, they were all bore by different women which was the reason for the somewhat big age gaps between them all.

Sesshoumaru was the first born of Inu no Tashio's litter his mother was a pure bred Inu demon that was killed when the first war erupted, he was five at the time. The war lasted three years. Yet their father stayed out of the war opting instead to watch over his lands, which at the time were those of the West. It was another two years before he took another mate.

Inu Yasha was the second born, his mother was a human princess of a well to do family from the East, she was killed by the minor lord of the South, Naraku, in an attempt to stir up trouble, it worked and they were thrown into another war, Inu Yasha was two at the time of her death. This war lasted five years, yet he still avoided the war at all costs. It was a short five months after his second mate's death that he took another mate.

Kagome herself was his third born, being the only female of his litter, her mother was a very powerful human miko from the Higurashi clan of the North. Next was her younger brother Souta, they were the only two of his litter to have the same mother. Sadly she and Souta were killed when she was four years old; Souta was only one at the time.

It was after the loss of his final mate and child that he stepped into the war with his nineteen year old son at his side. Between the two of them they made quick work of the war and untied the land under the House of the moon, after only four years of war. After five years of peace her father decided that he wanted their kingdom to be recognized by the other nations, mainly the Begnion Empire who controlled the other smaller nations and Gallia.

Gallia was more accepting of them, given the similarity of their more animalistic nature. It only took a year and a half for their alliance to be made. Sadly the Begnion Empire refused to recognize them because they did not worship their Goddess and the majority of their population was nether human or Laguz, they were demons.

Yet their father refused to give up and kept lobbying for them to be recognized. They were refused for three years, yet on the eve of her sixteenth birthday they received word that their kingdom was finally recognized by the Begnion Empire. And so the peace talks between them and the Begnion Empire began. It was three months later that Daein began its unexpected battle campaign against Crimea, thus putting a sudden halt to any and all talks between their kingdoms.

It was two moths latter after much debate that her father deiced that the Kingdom of the Moon should interfere and give aid to the Crimea because after hearing the brave stories of a group of mercenaries that went by the name of The Greil Mercenaries. Of course her eldest brother objected, claiming that it was none of their business seeing as they were once again an unrecognized kingdom in the eyes of the world.

Yet, she feeling for Crimea's plight argued that if they just stood by and watched then they would fall under a negative light in the eyes of the other nations. And that if Daein did conquer Crimea then they would turn their sights elsewhere and eventually they would end up turning their sights on them.

He argued back that if and when that happened then they would crush the Daein army. To which she countered that by the laws of war any nation that is over run by another becomes part of the winning nation, and that if Daein took control of the other nations then they would be at war with the human nations seeing as Gallia was allied with them. This would make it seem as if they were declaring war on the human nations which would no doubt upset their human population thus sparking another war in their lands which would make it easier for Daein to take control.

Their arguments lasted for days on end until their father had grown weary of their bickering and decided to put his foot down. He calmly sated that they both had valid points, but that they would be unable to aid Crimea because if they were to declare war on Daein then it would appear as if they were declaring war on all humans which would as she said spark another inner war, something he did not need nor want. Either way his hands were tied, if he sat back and took no action and if he did take action the results were practically the same. Ashnard had both bases covered.

So sadly they had to sit back and watch as Daein declared war on Crimea and all the horrors that came with it. Yet she did not give up hope she kept in constant contact with Lethe, a Laguz she had met during the peace talks with Gallia, who was also a member of The Greil Mercenaries, so that when the moment came that Gallia announced its alliance with Crimea she would join their cause. Just because she was a princess didn't mean she couldn't fight.

Either way princess or not she was still the pup of the great Inu no Tashio and had a great lineage to live up to. She was quite skilled in the art of war and healing. She was after all a demon miko, a breed so rare that there was one born only every two hundred years. The last one had been a great woman by the name of Midoriko; in fact she was a descendant of her, which was why her healing powers were so great. So she occasionally sent Lethe vials of great healing potions and other various salves to help the cause, not to mention the countless amounts of gold from her own pocket.

In return Lethe sent her information and various trinkets form the front line. All the while keeping her identity as their benefactor a secret, Ike thought she was just a Gallia lord that was aiding them the best he could without rising suspicion from the other lords and often sent his thanks through Lethe.

So it was no surprise when a month later that she received a letter announcing that Gallia had made it known to all that it planned to back Crimea in its campaign against Deain. She gathered her pre-packed belongings and left for the front line leaving behind nothing more than a note explaining that she had gone to join the fray as an ambassador and that once she had made contact with The Greil Mercenaries and gained their trust she would send word.

Yes she knew it was rash and that she would have hell to pay latter but she could not stand by and watch anymore. She had to take action _now_ before it was too late. She knew all to well all the time that would have to be wasted for an official ambassador to be chosen and sent to the front line. It was time that they did not have, besides who better to represent their kingdom then the princess herself?

It took her a month to catch up with the group and another month to gain their complete confidence to the point that they consulted her in the war meetings. It helped a lot having Lethe there to explain who she was and what she had been doing for them since the beginning of their campaign. It wasn't long before she herself began to trust _them_ enough to let her guard down when she was with them. Sure she wanted to help them but that didn't mean she would let her guard down, she was after all a trained warrior and had no illusions that she would just show up and everything would be rainbows and sunshine. Respect had to be earned both ways and it was.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm back, er well I have been writing just on other sites and accounts, but decided to come back here because its such a hassle to have so many e-mails and passwords to remember.T _T I hope you guys don't mind! I will stick to the guide lines of this site so my more..._mature_ stuff will still be over on A03, I hope you guys enjoy having me back on this account! Much love!**

**-Kage**


	2. Twilight and True Blood

**In The Name Of Love**

**Pairing: ?**

**Series: Inu Yasha/True Blood/Twilight**

**Summary: She was born of love, lived for love and would die for love. It was just who she was. A life of love ended in the name of love…**

* * *

The very air stilled as if waiting, waiting for something to happen, like so many battles in the past the world held its breath as the contenders took their sides. A hoard of demons, vampires, and werewolves swarmed down over the valley. Opposite of it a handful of people friends, family, and lovers approached ready to fight. To protect what was theirs, what they loved.

In the lead was a small Asian female, the shortest of the group yet her eyes were that of a seasoned warrior. Her body was wrapped in skin tight black leather, easy to move around in, and on her back was a bow and quiver of arrows. On her hip was a sword. Behind her came a group of faired hair and skinned people. Mixed eyes of red and gold narrowed as they took in the forms of their ermines. Behind them was a hand full over super sized wolves growling, their ears flickering with each and every noise that was made.

Both groups paused to take in the other, from the hoard of mindless pawns stepped two people wrapped in blood red cloaks. They paused and slowly lowered their hoods, revealing a seemingly young blond female ad a dark haired youth. The female smirked as she made eye contact with the Asian female.

Blood red met sky blue.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome…we really don't have to do this…all you have to do is join us."

The female known as Kagome sneered, "Never Jane. We've made our choice."

Jane smirked and merely shrugged. "What a pity…we won't hold back."

Kagome grinned revealing canine like fangs. "Neither will I." With that she broke the ranks and tossed up a barrier around those behind her.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" She didn't turn to face the speaker. "Godric my dear, you both know we don't stand a chance if we all rush in. So I'm going to even the odds a bit."

Eric hissed at her idea. "No fucking way, you let down this barrier right now! Jasper talk some sense into her!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she rolled her shoulders getting ready to fight. "You don't have a choice, its already been made by me, plus you know my motto. Live for love and die for it, you are my family and I will protect you."

Jasper let out a low whine and placed his hand on her barrier ignoring the way his flesh hissed at the contact. "Kagome…please…."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry hun I have to do this. All will be fine I promise." She shot him a small smile.

They watched with worried and panic filled eyes as Kagome smiled sadly at them, placing her hand on the slightly shimmering barrier that separated them from her. That separated them from helping her against the hoards of vampires and demons that wanted to rip her apart to get to them.

"When I fall so will this barrier, I will try and take out as many as I can before then." She let her hand fall to her side and took a deep breath squaring her shoulders. She would fight to her last breath, this was her family, she loved them. "Kagome no!" She ignored their cries and shouts, their fists banging on her barrier trying to get to her. She grinned as she let her miko ki seep into her hands. "Let's get this bitch started then." With that she ran into the awaiting army.


	3. Avatar The Last Air Bender

**Series: Avatar The Last Air Bender/Inu Yasha**

**Pairing: ?**

**Setting: AU**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, Shikon miko and mother of the Avatar. Separated from her son the day he was named the avatar she falls into a sleep, waiting for the time when he will need her. To bad Roku didn't allow her to wake when her son needed her, now her son is unfrozen and has the weight on the world on his shoulders. She's awake and pissed off…**

* * *

A young woman stood on a cliff looking over the land. Land that she had not been able to see for the past hundred years. These were not the lands she had left behind; no these were torn and ravaged lands.

She had only been gone one hundred years and in that time span they, or more precisely _he_, had managed to mess up big.

She sighed as she ran a thin pale hand through her long black silky locks.

"What a mess you have made…and I have no doubt it's up to me to fix it." The wind around her stirred as if answering her questions, she ignored it in favor and wrapping her long black cloak around her lithe and womanly figure.

She let her aura flare and wash over the lands trying to get a feel of what had changed. She cringed and in a mere second her aura snapped back into her like it was burned. Her face constricted in anger and disgust.

"What have you done?!" The winds around her shifted but she once again ignored them and listened to the whispers of the land.

Her frown grew as she was filled in on what she had missed during her years in a dreamless sleep. In that time he had managed to undo thousands of years of work but worst of all he had dammed her son!

"I cannot believe you! I should have never had trusted your judgment! How could you subject _my_ son, _your_ reincarnation to this?!" The winds seemed to still, as if ashamed.

She growled under her breath.

"I will never forgive you, _ever_. Rest assured you will be punished for this but that has to wait. I must find my son and try to fix_your_ fucking mess." The winds billowed around her and tugged at her cloak.

She fumed as the wind howled around her, how dare he?!

"You will _not_ test me on this for this is one issue I will not back down from." Her voice was cold and her eyes hard. The wind seemed to whisper into her ears, making her scowl deepen.

"I forget my place?! Is it not though my will that you exist?!" The wind seemed to swirl around her angrily.

"I do not care! Yes, in my absence you were in control and look what happened?! You leave the fate of the world to mere children,_my_ child, I will not stand for it!" The wind roared around her yet she would not back down, with a flare of pure raw power the wind stopped, yielding to her will.

"I care not of the consequences I for one will not stand by and watch like a fool. I will do as I please and if you or anyone even so much as hints at opposing me I will kill you. You may be a spirit but I am a direct servant of Kami and as such I can purify you." With a last huff the presence seemed to disappear leaving the lone woman standing alone atop the cliff.

She let out a soft sigh, her eyes losing their hardened glare. She hated to use scare tactics but there was no other way. This was the one subject she would not yield on, she would help the Avatar, _her son_, who was but a young boy, and she would at the same time help the young banished prince.


	4. Rosario Vampire

**Teaching 101**

**Series: InuYasha/ Rosario Vampire**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, age twenty five was ready to start her first day as a school teacher. Too bad for her she almost got run over by a bus. Chasing said bus down she is dragged into a world of monsters and school girls. What?! Her baby cousin has a harem?! Great.**

* * *

Bright blue eyes widened as they took in the sight of the large gothic looking castle sprawled before her. All around her demonic energy pulsed and rubbed against her senses, it was almost over whelming. After years of living a normal life, becoming a teacher, no demons, no magic nothing.

To this!

The very air felt demonic, it made her shiver…in pleasure.

A large grin split across her pale face, her pink lips pulling into a large happy smile.

_"I'm home."_ It was a low whisper, meant to only be heard by her. Not that there was anyone around to hear her, the area around her was deserted. She had wandered here, after chasing down a bus that had almost run her over.

Stupid crazy bus driver, she had been minding her own business walking to work when out of nowhere she had almost been side swiped.

She had taken off on foot, chasing after it. Ready to tear into the driver! They were in a school zone! What if she had been a child?! Being a teacher it was her duty to protect those precious young ones.

She had crossed the barrier, it rolled off her like water, not that she had noticed at the time but as she looked around she knew. She was no longer in the human realm.

It made her giddy!

"Look out!" She barely had time to turn on her heel before she was slammed into the ground. She let out a hiss as a body landed on top of her, forcing the air out of her lungs.

"Isshhhh…" She winced in pain as her whole body seemed to throb in pain.

"Are you okay?!" She was vaguely aware of people running towards them yet her attention turned to the person lying on top of her, his hands on her breasts!

"Gah!" She reached back and flung him off of her as she got to her feet a red flush on her face.

Bright blue eyes met dark brown.

Her mouth dropped as she pointed a finger at her molester. Her younger cousin.

"Tsukune?!" She gasped as three women were at his side in an instant tossing her angry glares.

"How do you know my Tsukune?!" The blue haired girl pulled his face into her breasts making him flail around.

It took some effort but he finally freed himself and turned to her ignoring the now bickering females behind him.

"K-Kagome-chan?! Why are you here?!" He glanced around hoping no one would notice she was human! If they did she would be put to death on the spot!

She narrowed her eyes at him, fixing her now dirty blue skirt and patting down her white dress shirt. She could tell he was nervous, his aura was practically radiating it. Instead of giving him a hug and kiss, like she normally would, she merely placed her hands on hips.

"I should be asking you that, why are you surrounded by demons?" The moment the words left her lips she threw up a barrier blocking the ice daggers thrown at her.

Tsukune flailed around trying to stop the chaos before it got to out of hand. Already a crowd was gathering.

"A miko?!" Surprised scrams and cries echoed around them. People panicked and all hell broke loose.

"Someone go get the head master!" Kagome merely huffed, her barrier shrinking to cover her whole form and nothing more, like a second layer. Honestly, she wasn't the one who attacked first! She narrowed her eyes as the girls stood in front of her baby cousin like she was a threat to him.

"Pft, Tsukune clam your harem down!" Okay, so she had spent to much time with InuYasha in the past but damn, this day was just going to hell in a hand basket!

"K-Kagome?" She merely shook her head and let out a sigh holding up her hands.

"Look, I don't mean any harm, I'm just as surprised as you guys are can we calm down?" She felt her eye brow tch as the blue haired girl glared at her again, her nails lengthening into dangerous looking claws.

"A miko who means no harm to monsters? Hah!" She moved to attack her, rearing back to launch an attack. Kagome merely planted her feet in the ground ready to defend herself.

"No stop it!" Everyone froze as Tsukune got between Kagome and the oncoming attack.

"Tsukune! No!" The blue haired girl reared back trying to stop her attack but it was to late. Tears gathered din her eyes as she watched her own attack turn on the man she loved.

Kagome grit her teeth and turned on her heel grabbing her cousin's arm and throwing him to the ground. The attack hit her barrier and fizzled as her powers easily over powered the attack.

"Kagome!" Tsukune was on his feet next to her before anyone could blink. She merely rolled her eyes, "Like an attack like that could hurt me, how are you Tsukune?"

A pink haired girl stepped forward tears in her eyes as she threw herself at Tsukune. He caught her and held her up as she clung to him whispering his name.

He smiled down at her, wiping her tears away. "I'm fine Moka." Moka merely shook her head and clung to him tighter.

Kagome turned form the lovey dovey scene and turned to look at the over whelming presence that had decided to makes it presence made.

A figure all in white met her gaze, a horde of adults trailing behind him, their true forms leaking through ready to protect their students. She merely shifted getting ready to fight if she had to, not that she wanted to but things had already gone to hell.

"Honestly miko, can't you do anything without causing a scene?" Her jaw dropped as the figure lowered their hood to reveal long shiny silver hair, magenta stripes, an amused smirk, and golden eyes.

"S-Sesshoumaru?!"


	5. Dance In The Vampire Bund

**Dance With Me**

**Summary: A promise binding the lives of three people was made on that day. Pink petals swirled around them, bearing witness to their pact. One swore to love, one to protect and the other to always be there. Seven years later they are reunited and their pact put to the test.**

**AU: Set more in the Anime, meaning Akira has lost his memory of vampires but not of being a werewolf. Kagome has also lost all memory of vampires but still remembers Akira.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail, the day was hot and humid and their uniforms only added to the heat. The dark red blazer was stifling over her white dress shirt.

She was glad whenever the breeze shifted and caressed her bare shapely legs. The classroom was stuffy even with the windows open and she pitied the sisters in their robes of black and white.

She shifted in her seat and groaned as the bare skin of her thighs stuck to the wood of her chair.

"Damnit..." She grumbled as she felt something bounce off her arm. With annoyed eyes she looked towards its source.

There rows behind her was Akira, her childhood friend and shot him an annoyed glare. He merely gave her a smirk and pointed at the note that he had crumpled up and thrown at her

With slow singers she uncrumpled it an smoothed it out reading his neat handwriting.

_'Are you going to Yuki's today?'_Yuki was their mutual friend and while Akira didn't know it Yuki harbored a crush on him.

He could be such a guy about things like that.

Yuki had given him a silver ring for christ sake.

Of course he couldn't wear it due to certain...allergies, it was still a nice gift.

He viewed it as a token of friendship instead of love.

She felt bad for Yuki and tried to console and her tell her she was to good for Akira, that she would be better off with Hojo but she never listened.

Ah to be young and in love.

She no longer felt like she could be considered young, not after what had happened to her last year...no, she wasn't some doe eyed young teenage girl.

She was a warrior, a miko of high status and power and it killed her to try and be normal once again.

At least she had Akira, as annoying as he was at times.

With a small sigh she grabbed her pencil and jolted down a quick reply before throwing at him while the sisters back was turned.

_'No, don't feel like a Twilight marathon. Why?'_

Akira gave a small snort, Twilight, it was the next big thing to come over from America. Teenaged girls feel in love with the Cullen's.

To think Yuki had given into the craze...

He shook his head as he wrote down another reply and threw it right back at her, a small innocent smile on his face as it bounced off the side of her face.

He loved messing with her, and the few years that they were apart had taken its toll on him. He had been pleasantly surprised when she transferred to his school at the beginning of the year yet surprised by her new attitude.

She was a different person, then again seven years was a long time for a person to grow and change.

It was the fact that she smelt of blood that worried him.

Or course he had cornered her about it and she had spilled, after much begging, pleading and blackmailing.

He had been floored, she had gone through so much...and all alone.

He blamed himself, though he knew he didn't have a reason to, he didn't know, yet she had to go through all that alone.

It still boiled his blood yet he never let it show, Kagome wouldn't let him blame himself, she would try to smack it out of him.

Kagome was far too nice and caring to let him beat himself up over something he had no control over.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she read his reply.

_'Want to hang out? Souta wanted me to come over anyways.'_Of course, Souta worshiped Akira, now that Inuyasha was no longer around he had shifted his focus and brotherly admiration onto Akira.

It was kind of cute, yet annoying, very very annoying at times.

With a shrug of her shoulders she turned from Akira and back to the lesson, even now her math skills had yet to recover.

It was fifteen minutes later that the last bell rang and she gave a sigh of relief as she gathered her things and stood up, she couldn't wait to get home and out of her uniform.

"Kagome!" She turned to smile at Yuki and Akira as they made their way towards her desk.

"Yo." She greeted both of them as she shrugged on her back pack, grimacing as it made the sweat on her back soak into her shirt.

She was soooo going to have to do laundry when she got home, Akira would probably throw his stuff in as well. The mooch.

Yuki smiled as she rocked on her heels. "Are you still coming over to watch Twilight?" She had been pulled into the vampire craze by her other friends and wanted to get Kagome into it was well.

Kagome frowned and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I have to do chores and Akira promised to help me." She felt bad as her friends face fell. "Besides I'm more of a werewolf person then a vampire person, maybe next time."

Akira grinned at the inside joke and merely threw his arm around Kagome's shoulders and began leading her out of the classroom.

"See you later Yuki!" Yuki blushed and smiled after him.

Kagome elbowed him in the side, shrugging his arm off of her as they walked down the hall. "Way to lead her on."

He merely rolled his eyes. "I just said goodbye to her." Kagome rolled her eyes, in girl world that could mean anything.

"Whatever, lets go. I'm hot and sticky." She shivered in disgust she hated being dirty or sweaty. It was disgusting.

Akira gave a mock wolfish grin. "Oh really?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Perverted doesn't really suit you." She laughed as he gave her a mock pout.

She gasped as she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Bright blue eyes meet dark brown almost red eyes.

"I found you..." Her voice was layered in happiness and it put both of them on edge. It was almost as if they they knew, on a primal, level that this meeting would change everything.

* * *

**Kage Update LIST:**

**Crackalisious**

**More Than Meets the Eye**

**(Free Type!)- Any requests? This is my one slot to update whatever I chose~!**

**Once again this list was made by Yuki, so if there's something you want updated and you don't see it on here feel free to PM her. X3**


	6. Harry Potter

**Is It Me You're Looking For? **

**Pairing: Kagome/Salazar Slytherin**

**Summary:** She found the chamber of secrets by pure accident, literally stumbling into them. She found not only the basilisk but the founder of the slytherin house as well! But how was that possible, he was supposed to be dead?! But he's not, not really, and to make things worse he says he's been waiting for her?! Merlin help her!

* * *

She was not the most graceful of people, Merlin knew that. She was always falling down or bumping into things, so much so that she had earned the nickname Clumsy Kagome. Which for a Slytherin was rare, they were, the females more so than anyone else, supposed to be graceful, poised and over all perfect.

Well, she wasn't.

"Ouuuch..." She winced as she sat up rubbing her chin in pain, she had somehow slipped on a piece of toilet paper and slammed into the sink. She let out a hiss of pain and the next thing she knew she was falling down a hole.

Damn Hogwarts and its secret chambers!

She stilled as she heard a slithering noise and quickly felt around for her wand.

Her hands passed over cool stone as she frantically reached out trying to find her wand.

It never occurred to her to summon her wand, then again who else would be able to think properly after slamming into a sink and falling down a hole into a pitch dark place with a slithering noise getting closer and closer!

Her heart filled with dread as the sound got closer and closer but she let out a tirempsut noise as her hand closed around familiar wood. She quickly sat up and cast a light spell.

Torches sprung to light around her illuminating marble and stone and-!

"Holy shit!" The curse word slipped from her mouth as she averted her eyes,knowing what it was that loomed over her.

The basilisk.

Being part of the Slytherin household she knew all too well the stories of the secret chamber that held the legendary beast.

She also knew it only listened to the heir of Slytherin which she was not, yes she was a pure blood but she hailed from Japan the chances of her being the heir of Slytherin were zero to none.

About the same as James Potter being the heir.

Eyes clenched shut she listened to the basilisk sliter around her, encasing her in its length. All around her she could feel it's body closing in on her. Instead of crying and begging for her life she looked up, eyes still clenched shut, and face it head on.

If she was going to die she would die with pride.

"Well get on with it." Her voice was low and level as she slowly cracked open her eyes. She wasn't sure what to expect, a bright white light? Searing pain?

Well whatever was supposed to happen didn't.

She was still alive!

Her eyes widened as he took in the massive legendary snake, it was truly a sight to behold.

"So pretty..." Subconsciously she raised a hand and stored it's scales. They were smooth and cool to the touch.

She slowly trailed her eyes up the length of the Basilisk and gasped as she realized there was a film over the eyes of the Basilisk which were gazing at her intently.

The eyes though filmed over were not those of a mindless killing machine as many thought it to be but those of an intelligent being.

"You're not some mindless beast are you?" The Basilisk merely stared at her as it lowered its body so that its large face was near hers. Its breath washed over her and ruffled her black bangs.

It was judging her.

She straightened her back and met the gaze head on, her inner Slytherin flaring to life. She would not show fear, oh no she was a pure blood thus safe, if the rumors were true, and honestly no one had ever been able to get this close to the legendary creature and lived to tell the tale.

She slowly raised her left hand, her right clenched about her wand, and let it hovered in the air in front of the Basilisk. She wouldn't pressure it, if it wanted to it could close the gap...

Or eat her in one big gulp.

The air was tense as she stood there waiting for whatever was to come...

Cool scales met her hand and she stared in wonder as the basilisk nuzzled into her touch. She watched, her mouth a bit agape, as it turned its head to the side so she was scratching under its chin.

It was acting like a huge kitten!

A small chuckle fell from her lips, her confidence growing, "You're not some big mindless beast are you? You're just a big softie." It merely crooned at her, she'd never heard a sound like it before but hey, this was a legendary creature so who was she to judge.

"Glad someone else sees the good in old Betsy here." She froze, her body clenching up at the sudden and unexpected male voice.

Her head snapped towards the voice, so fast she knew she would have whiplash, she gasped, her hand falling from the Basilisks chin. There in front of her was the founder of her house, all Slytherins knew what he looked like, standing there a grin on his boyish looking face with his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

"Bloody hell?!" He merely chuckled at her and shook his head moving closer to her, she wanted to back away, he had to be a ghost or something, but she was still the scaley grip of 'Betsy'.

Betsy made a crooning noise and lowered her head to him, giving him an affectionate nudge. He merely began petting her, his pale thin fingers sprawling against her cool scales. His eyes on hers.

"I see you a new friend..." Betsy merely glanced back at the girl still held in her grasp.

Kagome gulped, knowing he was fishing for her name, she wasn't some daft Gryffindor, a stereotype but it was proved true time and time again.

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." She bit her bottom lip lightly, wishing Betsy would let her go...it was getting awkward...and this was coming from a witch.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi. I am Salazar Slytherin, co founder of Hogwarts." She could tell there was some form of darkness hidden behind his kind and cheery words.

"You are obviously a student here, what house are you in?" It was formed as a question but she knew it was a demand, she recalled the stories about him, he was sly, cunning and believed in pure blood superemiship.

"Slytherin, and yes, I am a pure blood." She blinked as he gave a bark of laughter, shaking his head.

"I see, I guess my reputation is still around, a pity. I've changed so much since then..." He trailed off an odd look in his dark brown almost black eyes.

"Ah, well I guess I am 'dead'." He gave a chuckle and returned his attention to Betsy, rubbing under her chin. "Dear do let her go I'm sure she's 'freaking out' as they say nowadays."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding once the coils of Betsy released her. She shaikly ran her hands over her robes, smoothing them out.

"Thanks." She fidgeted as the supposed deceased founder of her house merely gave her a charming smirk. He was a lot younger then when he had been painted in the portrait that hung in there common room. He looked to be around seventeen, two years older than her, and solid.

So he wasn't a ghost like Percy and the others that floated around...so if he wasn't a ghost what was he?

"Staring is rude my dear." She gulped, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Sorry...it's just..." She trailed off not really knowing what to say.

He gave an amused laugh. "I know, I'm supposed to be dead, yet I'm not a ghost...I was cursed..." He let out a tired sigh. "After I left Hogwarts I traveled around alot, and in my travels I met a very powerful witch...who was not happy with my veiw on blood and politics and all that...stuff."

He waved his hand as if dismissing a foul odor. " I offended her and she cursed me to be stuck here...until I learned my 'lesson'. So I am very much alive...just stuck as a teenager until I see the light, so to speak...or something like that, she wasn't very specific." He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as Betsy wrapped around him in a comforting manner.

She merely swallowed, what was she supposed to say to that? She glanced around the ornate room, made up of marble and stone, it was gorgeous yet so...cold. It must suck to be stuck here...all alone save for Betsy.

"I see, well I really should get going...how do i get out of here?" The last part was muttered to herself yet he still heard her words in the large spacious room.

He frowned, someone had finally found him, he finally had human contact, something he thought he would never crave, and she wanted to flee already. He didn't want her to go, he was tired of being alone.

Sure there was Betsy, but she was like a huge kitten, and while it was nice to have her as a companion he wanted more, needed more. He had done a lot of soul searching while stuck here, and he had changed a lot.

He was disgusted by the way he used to be, used to think.

Yet there was one thing that did not change, he was a Slytherin and he always got what he wanted. With a grin, hiding his true wicked intentions he moved towards her, placing a hand on her lower back.

"I can show you the way out...for a price." He mentally smirked as she huffed. Black bangs moving with the motion. She was quite the looker, a true asian beauty and yes, he knew if he had met her before he would have looked down of her for not being of English descent but that was then and this was now.

She let out a huff of air through her pert nose and sighed mentally, of course he wouldn't do something for nothing, he was the founder of her house...she just hopped he didn't want anything too outrageous because to be honest she would probably never find her way out of the chamber of secrets without his aid.

With a grumble she conceded, "What do you want?" She eyed him out of the corner of her eye as he began leading her down a corridor she hadn't even noticed before, stupid Hogwarts and its ever changing corridors.

"Come now, you make me sound like a villain, all I ask is that you come visit me from time to time, it gets quite lonely down here, while Betsy is a great companion I would greatly enjoy your company. After all...I've been waiting for you for a long time." She flushed as he swooped down to place a kiss on her lips and opened a door for her. Before she could even open her mouth to yell at him he gently pushed her through the door.

She turned on her heel, her face red, ready to tear open the door and yell at him, only to find that the door was gone!

She glared at the wall and stomped her foot, oh he could bet his pretty little face she would be going back to 'visit' him, how dare he- he had-ugh! "Jerk."

Sirius merely watched as Kagome, the spitfire of Slytherin, kicked a wall in anger and muttered under her breath. It was odd...but oddly endearing, no wonder so many were after her! He grinned, as he sashayed over to her and threw an arm around her shoulders, "There you are, you have half the castle in an uproar."

He grinned as she stomped on his foot and shrugged off his arm, such a spit fire! He paused, his eyes trained on her backside, as he heard and odd rumbling in the pipes...he shivered, not knowing why.


	7. Twilight

**A Debt Owed**

**Series: Twilight/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Emment/Rosealie**

**Summary: It had started out oh so innocently, he had been fulfilling a debt, yet it had turned into something much more...**

* * *

Red painted lips were set in a firm thin line as they took in the scene before them, narrowed golden eyes held anger along with a touch of jealousy as they watched the two hug and laugh like old friends. A small heeled foot tapped in annoyance as a sensual hip popped out to the left and slim pale arms crossed under full pert breasts.

Rosalie Hale was not amused.

Her whole body radiated her displeasure and to be honest even if Jasper was there she doubted even her could dispel her raging emotions. She quickly reeled them in, she did have a reputation to uphold and instead of go on a ranting rampage, which was what Bella would have done, she instead merely cleared her throat.

"Emmet, dear, what's going on?" Her voice was tight as she glanced at her finely manicured nails like she was bored.

Emmet froze, he knew his mate was upset, downright pissed yet she was holding it in. With a low nervous chuckle he let the woman who was in his arms slide down his body to rest on her own two small feet. He glanced down at sky blue eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, already he could feel her apprehensive mood.

He turned to his mate and gave her a bright grin as he moved forward towards her, his large hand on the small fragile back of the woman walking with him. They stopped a few feet in front of her and he knew his mate was not pleased at the way the other female seemed to stay glued to his side, nor the hand that was placed on the small of her back.

Luckily she was level headed enough not to jump t conclusions, unlike Eddie's mate. While he had nothing against her personally it was just the fact that she tended to jump off the handle when it came to her mate or their child.

With a gulp, a human reflex, he rubbed the back of his head and nodded at the small Asian woman standing next to him garbed in tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt and damn did they fit her just right.

"Rose, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Rose." He made the introductions and blinked as Kagome held out a hand and offered his mate a cheery smile.

"Nice to meet you." Her words and her hand hung in the air as Rose stared at it like it was infected.

Rose barely held back her smirk as she let the young woman's greeting and hand hang in the air and shifted her gaze to meet her mate's own nervous one. She narrowed her eyes she wanted to know just how he knew this young woman. She was no human but she was not one of their own and she wanted answers.

Now.

Kagome merely sighed mentally and lowered her hand, her smile still in place. She should have been offended but she wasn't, spending so much time with her Nii-san had made her immune to a lot of things others would find offensive.

She merely rocked on her heels and stared up at the taller woman, in awe of her beauty, and opened her mouth.

"I really hope we get along, seeing as I'll be living with you from now on."

All hell broke loose.

Rose's low angered hiss echoed in the room as she glared at the two of them, her eyes fading to black with her anger. Emmet merely stepped in front of Kagome and placed strong firm hands on his mate's shoulders. Mostly to keep her from lashing out, she was well known for her temper.

"Rose calm down-" He was cut off by her pulling back and glaring at him like she was some kind of wild cat. Normally it would cause his loins to stir but at the moment it made him nervous as hell.

"Calm down?! You better explain yourself Emmet or so help me God I'm leaving!" She was breathing heavily through her nose and was more then happy that they had moved out of the main house into their own otherwise she was sure Jasper would be trying to force her to calm down.

Kagome blinked and tilted her head at the way the other woman was freaking out and turned to Emmet, had he not explained the situation?

"Did Emmy-bear not tell you?" She blinked causally at the enraged glare that was tossed at her from the beautiful blonde woman. With a sigh she shook her head amused, honestly Emmet would never change the big lug.

"Jeez Emmy-bear you never change!" She turned from him back to look at his mate and shook her head. "He said it would be okay for me to stay with you guys until I can get my stuff in order, since he owed me a favor."

Instantly Rose calmed down, her suspicions fully unfounded and proven false. Here she was thinking he had been cheating on her when in fact he was merely fulfilling a debt. Though she did want to know what debt her mate owed this young woman. He had been changed by Carlisle for her and had never really spent time away from the family let alone from her.

Her indifferent mask back in place she tossed a blonde lock behind her shoulder and let out a small sniff. Ready to get to the bottom of things.

"What favor does he owe you?" Emmet blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head as if embarrassed

"Remember when we were living in Japan and you went with Alice to Paris for some shopping?" He paused to let her recall it.

She nodded the wheels in her head churning. "You were newly turned then…oh no don't tell me you…" Her eyes filled with pity for the young woman and anger for her mate. He quickly waved his hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa no Rose I didn't change her! Honest Kagome tell her!" He shoved the smaller woman in front of him and kept his hands firmly in place on her slim shoulders, holding her before him like she was a shield.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded. "No worries, he didn't change me. I can't be changed my powers purify your kinds venoms before it can even take hold."

Two perfectly shaped blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked over the small woman's head to meet her mate's gaze. "Powers?"

Emmet nodded his head. "Yup, little Kagome here isn't human, well not anymore? Kind of but not really…" He trailed off muttering to himself under his breath trying to recall the way she had explained it to him.

Kagome took pity on him and patted his hand which was still on her shoulder before turning to his mate once more. "I'm human in a sense my body is human. It's flesh and blood, I still function like a normal human and can be injured…yet I can't die. I was cursed by a magical object that was one in my possession for safe keeping. I don't age and I don't die."

She paused to let it sink in and once the other woman nodded in acceptance she continue. "Well I was tending to my duties as the resident shrine maiden of my shrine when I felt him. It seems he somehow managed to end up in the shrines forest and was a bit lost to his blood lust. Luckily I was there and allowed him to feed on me until he came back to his senses."

Emmet blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I couldn't go back to the family with red eyes, they would know and want to meet her and she was just trying to live life normally so she let me stay with her. I told the others I was on a long hunting trip in the mountains. So yeah…"

She nodded again, recalling that for the duration of her two month stay with Alice in Paris Emmett had been holed up in the mountains trying to gain control of his urges. She flicked her eyes to the small woman. "You're the reason he got control of his urges so quickly aren't you?" It had been odd that he was able to get a handle on them so quickly when the rest of them had taken years to be able to control their hunger, their thirst for human blood.

Jasper himself had yet to fully get a hold on them.

Kagome merely nodded her head. "Yup." She popped the P as she grinned. "So since I was in the area I decided to take him up on his favor. My Nii-san wants to set up a branch of his company in Seattle so he sent me here to get things in order. I hope you don't mind, if you do I'm sure I can find my own place."

Emmet frowned and pulled the smaller woman closer, clinging to her like a child to his favorite toy and tossed his mate the puppy dog eyes. With an inaudible sigh she nodded her head and rubbed her temple lightly.

"It's fine, you can stay."


End file.
